


Reminiscence

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [92]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Childhood Memories, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hope for the future, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, change, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader reminisces
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Kudos: 6





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchacakesareforfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacakesareforfoxes/gifts).



> I got caught up in old memories so I wrote this. Hope you guys like it.

The coffee which had finished brewing was lightened with a few drops of cream which was milked from a creature whose name you couldn't dream to pronounce and lightly sweetened it with brown sugar. Despite your sensitivities to caffeine, you tried it to make sure it tasted about right. By now, you had a fair idea of what Rick preferred, but while measurements and ingredients could be precise, you still thought it was overly sweet; good thing he had a sweet tooth; how he made it this long with good teeth must've been the miracle of science or a great intergalactic dentist. And although you brewed coffee regularly for your honey man, knowing in which way and as to when, the unknown came with the thoughts which overtook you in the following moments when you knocked over a misplaced spoon. The visions, perhaps illusions of a lesser dream were but a whirlwind of memories mingling with the daydreams which managed to escape that little box in which you attempted to hide them in.

You remembered when the kitchen was a place of warmth and harmony, as well as a cacophony of pans shifting and utensils dropped. You saw years of memories in a moment. Laughter shared, singing, simple dances that belonged to yesteryears, knicks and dents which earned you great scoldings and so forth; wishing that nothing had ever changed; innocence lost and worlds broadening with what was beyond your control. Why, the silence which surrounded you could be deafening even on the best of days. Or rather, perhaps it was the memories which weren't loud enough to cover over what came after.

Yet, the future melody, one which hadn't been written was well on its way to you. Running faucets and the low hum from your fridge drew you back from a rather reluctant memory, back to the reality of only an empty home and cracked floor tiles which were but permanent companions which were easily ignored. Maybe you should get a pet you thought, but being unsure of whether or not you took well enough care of yourself tampered down those internal inquisitions. It seemed the house was an expert of sprouting these feelings which you hadn't been so readily conscious of; your consciousness had it been breathed life, it'd be a parrot which you might've named Georgette; whose residence would be everywhere and nowhere.

Settling down at the kitchen table, you fiddled around with the decorative glass stirrers which remained in the crudely handmade mug you made for your father years ago; they seemed fragile at first glance, but you knew they were perhaps as old as Rick himself; you hadn't ever been one to drink, but your father had been on occasion; that and the purchase of the stirrers another story in itself. Nearby, salt and pepper shakers were in want of refilling, but their ornamental nature barely gave away the fact that they were in fact very practical, so it could be assumed otherwise that they weren't in use. These minor distractions at times made you wonder if Rick's nature was becoming your own as you too cared for the sentimental remnants of your old life; clinging to them and too stubborn in letting them all go. The present had been the happiest you thought; the past happy in its own right, but irreplaceable. And waiting; perhaps you will always be waiting; wondering if your past would come through the front door, ready to greet you, but fail to come to fruition.

Still, like the cup of coffee which was brewed, you had a right to enjoy what was and what would soon come to be. And although aging picture frames and dust bunnies were in need of attention, as well as to the other set of responsibilities which one needed to deal with, the man who'd sit across from you, appearing out nowhere; the world of wonder and curiosity passing through his thin lips as he broadened your comprehension and understanding was a need and a want; lighting up and chasing away the confusion which came from being a lesser being; of a lesser intelligence or capability then your wonderful, lovely boyfriend. Change would continue to happen. Happiness, sadness, regret, acceptance, and reminiscence were regular companions that crowned you daily, but were not shackles which left you stagnant in your place. No, you were fixed on what uncertain futures which were rewritten at every moment his buck toothed smile was flashed your way; nonetheless, being a creature of natural circumstance and time.


End file.
